


Recalling

by 93Mika



Series: Tyren & Elin's Adventures - "A Love Reset" Spin off [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A Love Reset Spin off, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bilingual Character(s), Claustrophobia, Daxam, Eavesdropping, F/M, Family, Family Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, KaraMel, Krypton, Nightmares, School, Sibling squabbles, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93Mika/pseuds/93Mika
Summary: Second Part of Tyren and Elin's Adventures - "A Love Reset" Spin off<< You don't necessarily need to read “A Love Reset” before reading this Spin-off, I believe I have put in enough explanations so you wouldn’t feel confused if you haven’t read “A Love Reset”. feel free to read this anyway. >>*Two years after the events of "El mayarah", Tyren and Elin go to Krypton with their parents, who have some meetings to attend there.*My name is Elin. I’m the daughter of the last King and Queen of Daxam. I wish I could say I’m a princess, but my parents are not monarchy anymore, and therefore I have no title as a princess. I don’t mind that though, I love my family and don’t think I would ever need anything more than just to be with them.





	1. Time and Space

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Love Reset](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010876) by [KaramelHaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaramelHaven/pseuds/KaramelHaven). 



> HI! I'm back with the second part of this journey! I have to say, I've become quite addicted to writing about Tyren and Elin and it's all because of your lovely comments and encouraging words that made me sure I'm doing right by this story :) Shout out to @karas_comets and others. Thank you all for your support. This second part - and hopefully the future parts ;) who knows?! - could not be written without you.
> 
> Again, thank you @KaramelHaven for this beautiful AU you created, hope you find some spare time soon to read this and tell me what you think of it. 
> 
> This part is written entirely in Elin's POV! I had so much fun doing it and in my mind it kinda completed the previous one which was in Tyren's POV. Now you can see how things are from her perspective.

 

* * *

 

My name is Elin. I’m the daughter of the last King and Queen of Daxam. I wish I could say I’m a princess, but my parents are not monarchy anymore, and therefore I have no title as a princess. I don’t mind that though, I love my family and don’t think I would ever need anything more than just to be with them.

 

I love my mother Kara. I love how she sings to me a Kryptonian lullaby with her beautiful voice whenever I ask her for it, how she brushes my hair with great care or braids it, how she teaches me Kryptonese patiently, how she spends time to play with me, how she reads my mind and how her scent fills me when I’m in her embrace, calming and fragrant like those flowers she keeps in her room.

 

And I love my father Mon-El just as much as my mother. I love how he tells me that I’m the most beautiful girl in the galaxy, how he presses me into his warm chest – where I feel safest, how he knows everything, how he surprises me with new toys, how he loves to kiss the skin right beneath my ear and how it tickles against his beard.

 

And I love my big brother Tyren. He has my father’s dark hair and we both have our mother’s azure eyes, which father likes to call _comets_. Tyren is valiant, kind and smart. He’s always there for me, helps me with school assignments whenever I ask him for it and looks out for me. Sometimes he mocks my drawings, eats my share of snacks, uses my painting kit without asking me first, never laughs at my jokes and instead tells me unbelievable and scary things which I used to fall for them, but not anymore. Despite being irritated with him from time to time, I adore him and he is the best _hanon_ in the world to me.

 

And above everything else, I love all the moments when all four of us are together. I don’t think there is anything I like more than a memory I have of us, when we were all laughing together at uncle Kal sprawled on the ground and Tyren was bent forward with tears of laughter in his eyes. I remember how I couldn’t stop laughing at them and how everyone hugged me and kissed me and I had never felt as loved and happy as I did that day.

With all that I know as an eight year old girl, I can imagine no other memory more joyful than this.

I wish we could always be together like that, but my parents have important responsibilities as the leaders of our planet and they have to be away for many hours every day. Though mother tries to be more around and be there for me and Tyren.

I know that my parents’ job is very demanding. I notice how they return home tired at the end of the day. Father sometimes passes out on the couch before getting to go to bed, or mother falls asleep in my bed before finishing the page of the book she is reading to me some nights. I often see them stressed and Tyren has told me how my parents are trying to make Daxam a better place like Krypton and how difficult this is to achieve, because many oppose my parents. But just like Tyren, I believe in them and I know they will be successful in turning Daxam into a better place eventually. I’m so proud of my parents. They are my heroes and I want to be just like them when I grow up.

Tyren also has told me about the dangers our parents face, although he didn’t elaborate on that subject. I think he knows something that he’s not telling me. I’m not sure what kind of dangers they face.

The thought of my parents being in danger disturbs me. Sometimes I have clear dreams of being kept alone in a room and crying for my _mya_ , _atar_ and Tyren. They’re the worst nightmares I’ve ever had, even worse than the ugly Garata dragon ones that I used to have – Those have become far less frequent fortunately. The thing is, these dreams feel different from my normal dreams. They feel much more realistic. Whenever I tell Tyren or my parents about this nightmare, they just tell me no to think of these dreams and stay away from strangers, even if they look funny like a clown and I always tell them that they don’t need to worry about the clowns, since I hate clowns and it’s weird because I don’t know why. I just know that they appear in my nightmares from time to time and scare the hell out of me. They are NOT funny at all.

 

*

 

I was really happy that afternoon. I had received the top mark for my brief essay on one of my favorite books for Daxamite literature class. When I got home, I went to find Tyren and to show him the four stars I had got from the teacher. I was super excited to tell everyone about it, but I wanted to specially let Tyren know, because he had helped me writing it. It was about one of the tales of Valor. Tyren loved that book. Used to read me his favorite parts and as soon as I learned how to read, he had let me read the old book. The book originally belonged to father, but now it was in Tyren’s bookshelf all the time.

Though there weren’t that many paper books on Daxam anymore, my family owned one of the biggest collection of books on all the Daxam. And I loved reading the paper books much better than the hologram scans.

The essay was about a character called Elin-Em, my namesake. I always loved it when Tyren told me that tale in an excited and melodramatic tone. It was actually one of the few games we played together. He would become Valor and I was Elin-Em and was supposed to pretend that I was in the clutches of the fire monster, calling out to him to come and save me. Tyren would wear a ridiculous blue blanket as his cape and grab his fake sword and fought the imaginary monster, rescuing me every time, all the while reciting all the lines of the book with impressive accuracy.

 Sometime my father would participate in this game too, pretending to be the monster and held me in his arms as though I was his hostage and we always complained at him, because he was a bad player and wouldn’t fight hard enough to keep me from being saved, died too easily and kept kissing me in the middle of the game! We always laughed at him in the end though. After Tyren would strike his last blow to finish the monster, father would threw himself dramatically on the rug with his tongue hilariously dangling out. He would stay with eyes closed like this on the ground for so long that we had to go check on him and he always waited until we were close enough and suddenly would jump to pull us down with himself swiftly, tickling us mercilessly and gave us watery kisses. Tyren could wiggle out of this trap faster since he was bigger, but I couldn’t free myself from father and always ended up completely numb after laughing so hard for so long.

We hadn’t play that game for a long while. Tyren had grown out of it lately, and I missed it. That was why this essay was so important to me and I was proud of it. I ran upstairs to Tyren’s room and saw his door open.

“Tyren! Tyren! Look!”

I saw him sitting behind his desk with his back to me. Oddly he didn’t turn to me after calling him so enthusiastically. I walked to him with unsure steps.

“Tyren?”

“Not now Elin. I want to be alone.”

Tyren answered me in a very cold voice, without even turning around. I started to feel worried.

“ _Hanon_ , what’s wrong? Are you ok?”

“I SAID NOT NOW!”

He scared me by jumping up from his chair with his fist clenched at his sides. When he turned around I gasped at the sight of his face with a black eye and torn lip.

“Tyren! What happened?”

I felt tears pooling in my eyes.

“I don’t want to talk about it! Leave me ALONE Elin!”

“But I WANT to know!”

“You WON’T understand! You’re just AN IGNORANT LITTLE GIRL!”

“AND YOU’RE JUST A STUPID EGOTISTICAL DAXAMITE!”

I yelled at him furiously and dashed out of his room to seek refuge in my own room, slamming the door shut behind me with an angry scream and then let my tears fall.

I threw the forgotten starred essay on my desk and tried to calm myself. I was too angry to do the things I usually did, like changing clothes or washing my hands. I just lay down on bed and couldn’t understand why Tyren would lash out at me like that out of nowhere. Why would he be angry with me if he’d gotten into a fight with someone? I would tell _mya_ and _atar_ about him!

After a while my eyes fell on the book that I was half way through. It was my mother’s favorite book, Star-Crossed. It was obvious how many times she had read it and it was in Kryptonese, which made me slower at reading. I was still learning the language and forgot how some letters pronounced. I busied myself with the book, often distracted by thinking angrily about Tyren. I wasn’t sure how long passed until I heard someone knocking on my door and entering.

“Hello? Elin? Anyone home?”

Mother came in with a smile on her face, her long beautiful blonde hair freely running over her shoulders and down in neat curls and she was in her usual blue gown, which she wore to work. I hadn’t heard her arriving. Usually me and Tyren would hear her coming and run downstairs to greet her. It must have seemed strange that no one had come down.

“ _Mya!_ I didn’t hear you coming!” I rushed to hug her.

“ _Elin-nizu_? Why are you still in your school uniform?” Mother hugged me back and kissed the top of my head. She called me _Elin-nizu_ again. I always told her that I’m a big girl and she shouldn’t call me that anymore, but she always forgot.

“Nothing. I forgot.” Suddenly all the things I had prepared to tell her about Tyren, the anger, all dissipated, leaving only worry behind. Worry for my brother. Since mother always could read through me, she sensed something was off. She pulled me out of her embrace and looked at my face closely. I suppose my eye were still a bit red from crying.

“What’s wrong sweetheart?”

“It’s Tyren _mya_ , he… “

“He what?” She rubbed my arms soothingly, looking at me with worried eyes.

I could never lie to her, or leave her question unanswered. Not when she stared at me like that.

“He must have gotten into a fight. He’s face is bruised! He didn’t tell me what happened and shouted at me to leave him alone!” I blurted out.

Mother looked at me in concern and disbelief and then walked out of my room promptly. I followed her suit and she went to stand in front of Tyren’s closed door.

“Tyren? Are you in there?” Mother knocked firmly on his door as I watched in worry.

“ _Mya_ PLEASE I want to be alone!” Tyren’s voice sounded as dejected as before.

“Tyren you’re making us worried! Please open this door, right now!”

There was a moment of silence when no one spoke and no sounds could be heard, until Tyren opened the door. He was only a few inches shorter than mother. He stood in the door frame, not looking at either of us. His right eye was almost closed, inflated and purple, and his lower lip was covered in blood and swollen. He was still in his school uniform like me. I noticed some of the buttons were torn and one of his sleeves was ripped at his shoulder.

I felt anger rising in me again, but not at Tyren this time. I felt a rush of a strong affection for my brother. A sharp feeling completely new to me. A need to avenge him and hurt the one who had dared to hurt my dear _hanon_. I had never felt like this before. Tears threatened to fall from my eyes again as my heart clenched under the emotions.

“Oh, Tyren what happened to you?”

Mother put her hands softly on both sides of Tyren’s head and tilted his head up to look at the injuries more closely. From her voice, I sensed how much she was saddened by seeing him hurt.

“Nothing _mya_. I… I’d rather not talk about it.” Tyren didn’t shout this time, but his voice was filled with pain. He brought his hands up to remove mother’s hands. For some reason, he looked ashamed.

“This is not nothing Tyren. Who did this?”

Mother sounded much more demanding this time, her voice much steadier.

“Please _mya_ I… father would be so ashamed… I don’t want you to…”

Tyren tailed off and I saw his one good eye turned glossy. Tyren never cried. Tyren was the strongest boy I knew.

“Your father will never be ashamed of you my beautiful _unah._ Why would you say that? Please tell me? I listen.” Mother soothingly rubbed circles with her thumbs on the back of his hands – she hadn’t let go of them the whole time. Only then I noticed that Tyren’s knuckles were wounded too.

Tyren noticed my presence. “Ok but only you.”

“Of course.”

Mother turned to me. I wanted to object. I wanted so much to know what had happened.

“ _Elin-nizu_ , I want to speak with Tyren. Could you give us some time?”

“But-“I looked at Tyren. He had turned his head the other way and I couldn’t see his face anymore.

“Sweetheart, why don’t you go change your clothes?” Mother squeezed my shoulders gently, I looked at her pleading eyes and nodded reluctantly. “Ok.”

She put a quick kiss on my forehead and I walked back to my room, keep thinking what they might be talking about in Tyren’s room, behind the closed door.

 

 

It had been more than half an hour I had no luck in reading my book and kept looking out of the window, watching Rao coming closer to the horizon. I was following the patterns of my bed cover with my fingers when I heard father’s arrival. With renewed excitement, I ran down stairs to see him. He had barely shut the door behind himself when I threw myself at him, giggling.

“ _Atar!_ You’re home early!”

He caught me effortlessly in his arms, laughing into my ear and put a kiss on my cheek, his beard feeling a bit ticklish on my skin.

“How’s my beautiful _meril_?”

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back firmly on the cheek. “I got four stars today!”

“That’s my girl!”

Father gave me another quick kiss, before putting me down. He walked to put his bag in his study and I followed him, having nothing else to do at the moment.

“Where is everyone?” Father asked a few minutes later when mother and Tyren didn’t show up.

“Ehm… I guess they’re still talking.” I had no idea what I could tell my father about Tyren. His injured face and begging words that he didn’t want father to know, had made me hesitant to tell him everything I knew.

“Talking? Must be serious.”

I shrugged and felt him staring at me. Fortunately he didn’t ask me further and I left him so he could change and take a shower, doing the routine tasks he did every evening.

A bit later, father came into living room – where I was sitting and struggling with Star-Crossed again – with a towel around his neck. “Elin? Where are _mya_ and Tyren?”

“In Tyren’s room, I think.” I bit my lip. “Should I go call them _atar_?”

“No, let them talk.” Father shook his head and moved in the direction of the kitchen. “Are you hungry sweetheart?”

I put my book away and went to follow him. “A little.”

“Let’s find something to eat together then.” He stroked my hair softly.

I wasn’t really hungry, but I felt a bit lonely without Tyren and _mya_ around, so I followed father to seek his company and maybe tell him more about my essay since I hadn’t found the chance to tell anyone about it.

We were near the kitchen when we both heard voices.

“Ouch!”

“Oh, so sorry dear!”

“You don’t need to do this _leiu_ , I can do it myself.”

“Yes, but I want to do it.”

Father stopped in the doorway in surprise. Mother and Tyren were sitting on stools at the kitchen island, and mother was holding Tyren’s chin up with one hand to pad at his lower lip with a cotton cloth, cleaning the blood. When they noticed us in the doorway, they stopped and Tyren jumped from his seat abruptly.

“Father! You’re home!” Tyren seemed uncharacteristically spooked at father’s presence.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Father stepped closer, taking in the sight of Tyren’s beaten up face. “Tyren? What happened? Are you ok _arne_?”

“Yes _atar,_ I’m fine. You…You don’t have to worry about me.” Tyren nodded profusely, his eye looking at anything except father’s eyes.

“Mon-El.” Mother came to greet father, putting her arms around him. “His fine now, don’t worry _zohr_.”

Father put his hands on mother’s waist and looked at her briefly with a smile, and nodded before returning his attention back to Tyren.

“Tyren?” Father called Tyren to make him look at his eyes, his voice worried.

“ _Atar_ I promise I’ll tell you everything later. Please can you wait?” Tyren finally brought up his head to look at father.

“Of course _arne_.” Father gave him a gentle smile. He then walked up to Tyren and wrapped his arms around him, making Tyren’s eyes widen with astonishment.

“But that doesn’t mean I can’t hug my son after being away for a whole day.”

Tyren hugged father back and I saw his face finally turning relaxed, the corners of his mouth pulling up to form a smile and then wincing when it tugged at the cut on his lower lip.

I felt the tension literally lifted from the atmosphere. Looking up at mother, I saw she was smiling with fondness. She seemed to be as relieved as me. For a while no one spoke.

“Ok, so what’s for dinner?” Father broke the silence.

“I can eat a whole Garata! I didn’t have lunch today.” Tyren remarked in a happy tone, making me laugh.

“Well we don’t have Garata, but I think we can come up with something decent.” Mother walked towards the fridge.

We all helped around and made dinner ready together, joking and laughing as if nothing had happened. I thought Tyren enjoyed that a lot after being grim all day. I also found a chance to gloat about my essay.

 

*

 

Later that night Tyren and father went to his study to talk. Since I felt left out and mother didn’t seem willing to tell me what had happened to Tyren at school, I tried to eavesdrop. I checked mother was in her room and got myself to the study and put my left ear on the shut door.

“… shouldn’t have done that _atar_ , but… but I lost it.” Tyren sounded ashamed.

“Yes it was wrong, but I only tell you that you should learn from this to control your anger. If this happens next time something worse can happen. You could get much more hurt or injure the other badly, and regrets won’t do you good anymore.” Father’s deep voice was calm and unwavering.

“Yes, I’m sorry. I promise I won’t do it again. ”

“So what did he exactly say to make you this angry Tyren?

Tyren didn’t answer. I pressed my ear harder to the door. He was mumbling something I couldn’t hear.

“I know you Tyren. You don’t get angry so easily.”

“He…He said such hateful and terrible things. I…” Tyren stuttered.

“You can tell me _arne_. I want to know what made you this angry to sooth your frustration, so this doesn’t happen again.”

“He called you a traitor and then he insulted _mya_ and called me and Elin filthy hybrids.” Tyren’s voice was so quiet and quivering that I had difficulty hearing his every word, but my heart rate quickened at hearing the insults. Hybrids? What did that even mean? What a horrible boy to call our father a traitor! If only I could see the boy who had offended my family like this and had beaten my brother I would -

“Elin!”

Mother’s voice startled me and I jumped. She was standing in front of me with her hands on her hips and a frown on her face. I bit my lower lip hard. This looked really bad. I moved away from the door with a blush and couldn’t come up with any excuse.

“Elin it’s not right to listen to others when they are trying to speak in privet!”

Mother took my hand in hers and guided me back to my room.

“I’m sorry _mya_ , but why won’t anyone tell me what happened?”

Mother sighed and then stopped to kneel in front of me so she could be under my eye level.

“I know how much you’re worried for Tyren sweetheart, but sometimes people need time to share you some things and you should give them time, so they can come to you themselves. Tyren needs time and space.”

“Is he ok? Is he in trouble for getting into a fight?”

Mother stood up and pulled me into a tight hug. “His okay sweetheart. He probably isn’t allowed to go back to school for a few days, but he’s okay.”

I reveled in the feeling of mother’s closeness a bit longer, before pulling out. “I promise I won’t do that again and I’ll wait for Tyren to be ready to talk to me.”

Mother smiled warmly at me and pulled me back for a kiss on my cheek. “My beautiful and smart _inah_.” She called me daughter in Kryptonese.

* * *

 

* * *

There is a video I found

From back when I was three

You set up a paint set in the kitchen

And you're talking to me

It's the age of princesses and pirate ships

And the seven dwarfs

And Daddy's smart

And you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world 

 

The Best Day - Taylor Swift 

 


	2. Crooked Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this story so far. It's only about to get more serious ;)  
> Also I added some pictures to chapter 1 and "El mayarah" chapter 1. If you like to see them

* * *

 

That night I had that nightmare again. I was in a small room. The lighting was poor and I was afraid. My cheeks were wet with my tears as I heard shouting and loud bangs from beyond the door. I was crouched in a corner, with my hands on my ears, unable to move. It always ended here, but that night it didn’t.

I saw the door open and someone stepped inside. The dark tall silhouette came closer to tower over me. The moment the weak beam of light casted on him, I saw his face, covered in blood. My heart stopped and I jerked awake violently with a silent scream on my lips.

Feeling utterly terrified, I jumped out of my bed and ran to my parent’s bedroom in dark. Mother and father were asleep in each other’s arms, with father hugging mother from behind. I hesitated to wake them by seeing them sleeping so peacefully and deeply, but the nightmare was still fresh in my mind and the shadows were playing tricks on me. I could see shapes lurking in the darkness and shivered.

I tip-toed to my mother’s side and tried to gently waken her. “ _Leiu_?” I croaked quietly as I touched her hand – the one which was covering father’s arm over her waist.

She moved her head almost immediately, opening her eyes narrowly.

“Elin?” Mother whispered, still groggy.

“Can I sleep here tonight?”

Mother slowly shifted father’s hand away from herself and lifted the blanket. Father stirred the other way without waking up, as if he got the message and I crawled under the blanket, pressing myself into mother’s warm body, feeling like the shadow monsters couldn’t touch me anymore. She ran a hand threw my hair sleepily.

“Was it that nightmare again sweetheart?”

I nodded into her chest, not feeling like talking at that moment. I only wanted to drown myself in that warm safety of being close to my mother. She didn’t ask anything more and instead put a kiss on my temple.

“It’s ok, it was just a nightmare.” Mother kept caressing my hair until I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I couldn’t feel mother’s presence anymore. I opened my eyes and instead saw father standing in front of the mirror, adjusting the collar of his red shirt with his back to me. I was the only one in bed.

“Morning my little sunshine!” Father chirped as he turned around and saw me awake.

“Morning _atar_.” I answered with a yawn. I was still tired. I wished I didn’t have school that day.

“Time to get up sweetheart, you’ve already overslept.” Father came and kissed me to urge me out of bed.

“But I’m still sleepy! Can I stay home today?”

“Elin? Are you awake?” Mother came into their room, all dressed and ready for work.

“Morning _mya_.”

“Morning sweetheart. You better get ready for school soon. Your breakfast is ready on the table.”

“Can I stay home today? Please I still want to sleep.” I tried to reach for the blanket.

“Are you still tired from last night?” Mother came closer to bed.

“Yeah, I hate that nightmare. I’m scared of seeing it again.” I closed my eyes again, my eyelids complied easily as they felt still heavy with fatigue.

“Was it different last night?” Father’s question made me open my eyes reluctantly and nod.

“I saw a man.” I could feel both my parents’ heavy stares on me. Sitting up on the mattress, I wet my lip before continuing. “He opened the door and came towards me. I saw… I saw his face covered in blood.” I shivered a bit at the end.

I noticed my parents exchange a worried look and mother pulled me in her arms and rubbed my back.

“It’s okay _Elin-nizu_. Don’t think about it. It was just a bad dream.”

“I know.” I admitted.

“It’s important that you go to school today. It will keep your mind away from the nightmare. If you stay home, you’ll be thinking about it all day.”

I sighed. “Ok”

“And I think you only need some tickles to help you out of the bed.”

Father playfully came closer to attack my belly and I squealed and jumped to put mother between me and father, but he was persistent and I had to run away to my room so he wouldn’t follow me. I didn’t feel tired anymore and went to quickly get ready for school. As I was quickly finishing my breakfast, I noticed I hadn’t seen Tyren that morning.

“Where’s Tyren?”

“He’s not going to school for a few days. He’s asleep.” Mother explained as she was looking for something in the kitchen. Both my parents were ready to head for work, and were only waiting for me. Usually I would be picked up by the school shuttle, but since I had missed it, they wanted to drop me at school themselves.

“Oh I forgot.”

I went to get my back pack so we could finally leave the house.

“You’re ready sweetheart?” Father asked as I approached the front door where he was standing.

“Yes father.”

I saw mother coming towards us as well. “Then let’s get going.”

With that father opened the door.

 

*

 

A week later father announced that he and mother had a business to attend on Krypton for a few days and they had decided to take me and Tyren with them as well. Both me and Tyren cheered and were excited to meet our grandparents and uncle Kal.

I packed everything I could. I even packed the action figures despite mother’s protest. They were Tyren’s old ones he didn’t want anymore and had given them to me. My clothes, Star-Crossed, a painting kit and two of my favorite dolls all on top of each other in the sack. I was super excited for this trip. We hadn’t been to Krypton for almost a year and I missed everyone there.

Arriving at the hangar, father sent our luggage ahead, before discussing some things with the spaceship pilot and then we all got on board. The ship had six seats in two rows facing each other, and not that big. I quickly picked a seat close to the front window behind the pilot’s seat and sat on it with my feet hovering inches above the floor and swung them in anticipation for the launch. The launch was always exhilarating. I looked at others. Tyren was sitting right in front of me, looking out of the window with a happy smile. He seemed happier than he had been since the fight. His eye was almost completely healed, only a faint purplish yellow hue was shadowing his eye and the only sign of his lip injury was a thin dark red line. He hadn’t talked with me about what happened. I wanted to ask him every day, but remembering what mother had said, I had decided to wait longer for him.

“Okay, Ladies and gentlemen fasten your seatbelts.” The pilot requested in a delightful tone as he was pushing some buttons and fiddling with a monitor. I saw others moving to fasten their belts, but since I had fasten mine the moment I had sat, I sat impatiently.

The ship door slowly closed with a hissing sound and a click. Suddenly I felt the space around me shrinking, walls closing in. My heart rate was rising and I saw flashes of that nightmare again. Frantically, I looked around, blinking rapidly, my eyes stopped on Tyren, seeing his gaze on me.

“Elin you ok?”

I nodded and chewed on my lip. Why did I feel that way? This had never happened before. The hum of the jets started to grow louder and the pilot announced that we were taking off in thirty seconds. I kept my eyes on the window and felt a bit less stressed. The moment the spaceship left the ground and my belly felt that fuzzy strange rush, the nightmare left my mind and I felt excited again.

The flight to Krypton was uneventful and luckily I didn’t feel anything strange again. After landing we headed to my grandparents’ house and me and Tyren went to the room which we used to share whenever we came to Krypton, to put our stuff in it.

I stood in front of the wide window that was taking almost the whole side of the room and had a remarkable view of the Argo city skyline. The modern city my mother had grown up in. I couldn’t wait to get on one of those pods again and explore the city like we always did when we came here. I was so distracted by the sight that I hadn’t noticed Tyren had been standing next to me, equally mesmerized by the view.

“Young masters, your parents call you to join them for dinner.”

Both of us turned around and met Kalex. It was the robot that served the house of El. He guided us to the dining room, needlessly so, since we knew our way around the house after visiting many times.

 

*

 

“Uncle Kal!”

I screamed energetically the moment I saw him entering and ran to throw myself in his wide spread arms. He pulled me up, threw me a bit up in the air and caught me like he always did when I greeted him, making me screech.

“How’s my favorite little bright _ehl_?”

He called me star in Kryptonese – his nickname for me – before giving me a firm lingering kiss. We hadn’t seen each other for almost a year. He had been away, on a long journey, and now he was adorning a thick beard on his face and seemed tanned and much different from the last time I had seen him.

“I’m good! I missed you so much!”

“I missed you too sweetheart. Look how much you’ve grown since last time I saw you!” He bounced me in his arms as if to show me how much heavier I’d become.

“You look grown up too!”

He roared with laughter and then put me down to go say hello to others. Tyren rolled his eyes. I knew how much he liked to be around uncle Kal and seemed jealous that I had beaten him in being the first one to greet uncle Kal with my melodramatics.

My parents and my grandparents later left for a council meeting to discuss some business and left me and Tyren with uncle Kal.

Uncle Kal told us about his latest adventure at length and then he and Tyren fell into a deep talk. Tyren was trying to convince uncle Kal to take him to outskirts of Argo city to see one of the famous enormous creatures on Krypton that could fly and only brave men had succeeded in taming them to ride them. He had learned about them recently and had declared his plan to definitely ride one of them in this trip. It sounded so awesome to ride a flying animal. I couldn’t remember the name of the creature. The pronunciation was hard. I envied Tyren’s skill in talking Kryptonese so fluently. He talked completely in Kryptonese with uncle and sometimes I couldn’t understand what they were saying.

I tried to talk to uncle Kal as well the first chance I got. I told him about my essay and then I talked proudly about my plan to visit a Kryptonian school the next day. I was eager to see their modern classrooms and spend a day there. Tyren only scoffed at me.

At last uncle Kal agreed to take Tyren to see those animals next morning. It would be a one day trip and they wouldn’t be back until dinner time. He only had to get father’s permission.

“Can I come too uncle? _PLEASE?_ I want to see them too!” I pleaded with uncle Kal the moment they fell silent.

“I thought you said you were visiting the school tomorrow.” Uncle Kal reminded me.

“I can visit another day!” I suggested.

Tyren snorted, looking at me with a raised brow. “No, you’re too little, and the trip isn’t for _girls_!”

“I’m not LITTLE!” I protested, feeling my cheeks blush in anger from being mocked.

“Yes you are! You think everyone should do as you please and take you everywhere, because you think you’re a princess! You act like a good girl, but you love the attention! GROW UP ELIN! When are you going to understand that our parents are not the king and queen anymore! YOU’RE NOT A PRINCESS!”

“I DON’T THINK LIKE THAT!” I shrieked and jumped up with my fists clenched at my side, glaring daggers at Tyren.

“YES YOU DO!” He jumped to his feet as well, his height almost dwarfing me.

“NO I DON’T” I stomped my right feet hard, greeting my teeth.

“YES YOU DO!”

Uncle Kal was looking at us with wide shocked eyes. “Hey guys stop this!”

We both ignored him.

“And you think you’re smarter and better than me, but you’re just a stupid BULLY! You’re not the HERO you think you are!” I returned his cruel words back at him in Kryptonese and I was sure, I pretty much smooched many words together and said half of it in Daxamite in my hurry and irritation.

 “You can’t even talk Kryptonese properly! You’re only gonna humiliate yourself in that school tomorrow!”

Tyren spat his acidic words at me, his icy blue eyes sparkling with resentment. Like I was the reason for all the bad things that had happened to him until now. I felt tears stinging my eyes and I hated that. I hated that every time I got angry, the tears filled my eyes. I wanted to insult him, punch and kick him. Not crying. I charged at him in a fury and pushed him with all my might, but he barely moved an inch, like I was only a fly. He started to laugh which made me even angrier. Uncle Kal was saying something, but I couldn’t hear him, too busy punching Tyren.

“I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!”

One of my fists in his stomach made him gasp and he pushed me back in defense, making me stumble backwards, but uncle Kal caught my weight before I fell down.

“STOP IT YOU TWO!” We’d made uncle Kall angry. Something that had never happened.

For a moment me and Tyren only scowled at each other hatefully and then I forced myself out of uncle Kal’s hold and ran away from the living room.

I didn’t go anywhere near Tyren the whole day. Didn’t even look at him. I hated him so much that day that I threw his old action figures – the ones I had brought with me to Krypton – across the room. Even reading Star-Crossed reminded me how he taunted my weak Kryptonese and ended up drawing formless figures and adding messy colors to them on my sketch book with no point for hours, seething.

At dinner everyone caught easily on my and Tyren’s unresponsive and cold behavior. They didn’t say anything, but later our parents demanded us to explain the reason and couldn’t coax us into saying much. We both only claimed that we had an argument. I think Tyren predicted I would tell our parents everything, telling them of his harsh words and even him nearly pushing me to the ground, but I didn’t say a word. His mocking voice in my head had made me determined to keep it to myself, thinking he would see me a weak little girl, who only knew how to run to her parents so they would fix things for her. I hated that he thought I liked to be a princess more than being his little sister.

Our parents eventually gave up on us and it was time for bed. I never imagined my first day on this trip would end up so disappointing. Without even saying goodnight to each other, me and Tyren went to our beds, situated on opposite sides of the room. Instead of thinking of the school – which I was supposed to visit the next day – I stayed awake long, wondering if Tyren had managed to get permission to go on that troublesome trip he so dearly wished to go to, convincing myself what a lame trip it was going to be. I also was thinking whether uncle Kal had told on us to our parents. I think Tyren was awake too, but I couldn’t tell what he was thinking. Probably thinking of more insults for me.

 

*

 

Our silent treatment for each other continued in the next morning. I had no problem playing along, no matter how long it took until he apologized and took back his words. The others though, didn’t take our silence at breakfast that well and their efforts to make us to talk to each other had no result.

Afterwards, Tyren went with uncle Kal, and I didn’t even stay around to say goodbye. I went to gather my stuff for the school. Mother and father later called me so we could get into a pod and take me to the school. They didn’t say anything until we landed on the school small hangar.

“Elin, are you ok with going to school today?” Father asked with a furrowed brow, as he looked at me doubtfully, like he wasn’t sure whether my sulking was because of my fight with Tyren or I wasn’t comfortable with attending the school.

“Yes, I want to see the school.” I replied rather indifferently.

“Are you sure sweetheart? You know you’re not forced to do this. We could find you something else to do today.” Mother said, her voice laced with the same concern as father’s did.

“Yes I’m sure _mya_. I want to do this. I HAVE to do this!”

The last part just slipped from my mouth. I wanted to go to school and prove Tyren wrong about me being humiliated. I looked nervously at my parents, they looked even more confused than before.

“ _Elin-nizu_ , why won’t you tell us what happened between you and Tyren?” Mother looked at me longingly. I knew how much she wanted to help me, like she always did, but I still wasn’t ready to tell them anything. When I didn’t answer, father spoke up.

“You know you can tell us everything sweetheart, right?”

I nodded. “I know _atar_ , I’m just not ready yet.” I looked at mother again. “I need time and space.”

She gave me a small smile and kissed me on the cheek. “Of course. Anytime you’re ready, we’ll be here.”

Father hugged me tight and then it was time for me to leave them. They had to go for a meeting in the city of Candor and wouldn’t be back until late hours in the night. Grandmother was to pick me up in the afternoon.

 

*

 

The classes were fascinating and unlike my insecurities, they went much better. I didn’t feel lacking any sort of knowledge in the classes and except for not understanding some bits of what the instructors were saying in Kryptonese, I could follow the classes along with the rest of the students. That made me feel happy and open again. At the lunch break, I tried to befriend the other kids. After having lunch, we all had some time to wander around the yard until the next class – the final one of the day – started. There were ten students in the classes I had been to that day, all about my age. I stood close to them, not sure what I should say to start the conversation and all my fears about not speaking Kryptonian well enough, intensified by Tyren’s words, came back to me, making me shy. So I kept listening to them. One of the boys who were taller than others was telling something animatedly.

“… And I asked my father when he would take me to see Star-Haven. I’ve heard they grow strange plants there that can make you smarter!”

All the kids seemed fascinated by the idea and some gasped. I was also intrigued. Why hadn’t I heard about this plant the one time I had been to Star-Haven?

“I’ve been to Star-Haven once!” The words left my lips, before I could stop myself.

Everyone turned their heads to look at me. My heart was pounding as I felt their scrutinizing gazes on me.

“Sorry, who are you?” The tall boy asked in a slightly annoyed tone. I had interrupted him.

“Um… I’m Elin Gand.” I blurted out, almost out of breath.

“Elin Gand?” one of the girls repeated my name with confusion.

“She’s Kara Zor-El’s daughter!” Another boy spoke up.

“Yes I’m Elin Gand from Daxam!” I nodded with a smile, glad that at least one of them knew who I was.

But the moment I said the word _Daxam_ out loud, their looks changed. I couldn’t understand why. No one said anything for a long while and I felt more stressed by the second. At last one of the girls stepped in front of me with an out stretched hand and a grin on her face.

“Nice to meet you Elin. I’m Mana-Dan”

I shook her hand enthusiastically, feeling relieved. “Hi Mana! Nice to meet you too.”

A loud signal in the yard echoed, announcing the end of the lunch break. The sudden sound made me jump and I clumsily pulled my hand out of Mana’s light grip.

“Is this the signal for the history class?” I looked at the other ten questioningly.

“Yes, you go ahead, we’re right behind you.”

Glad to have a reason to escape form their heavy stares, I walked fast towards the hallway, but stopped. I couldn’t remember my way in these unsigned hallways, didn’t know where the classroom was. Unfortunately I had left my bracelet in my bag. They had given me a special bracelet which could help me find my way around the school.

I had followed my classmates class to class since morning and didn’t use the bracelet. Now I needed to wait until they came so I could find the history class. After waiting for long seconds and seeing none of my classmates appeared, I got impatient and went to find them back in the yard. I saw them standing closer together at the same spot they had been earlier with some other older students, talking. But I got cold feet to put myself back in the same situation for a second time. I was close enough to hear them. I remembered mother’s warning not to eavesdrop on others, but my curiosity was piqued and I slid behind a pillar before any of them saw me.

“… No WAY she has seen Star-Haven!”

“Did you see how she spoke!? She can’t even talk like us! Ugh, Daxamites have such an ugly accent!”

“Did you see how she dragged her hand out of mine?! Like I have a contagious disease! How insulting!” I recognized the voice. It was Mana-Dan.

“Hahaha! What did you expect from a Daxamite! They’re retarded and barbaric!”

“I’ve heard they have slaves on Daxam!”

“But they have democracy now! I heard things are different there now! All the slaves have been freed for years”

“That’s not true! My father says Daxam is always filled with liars, hedonists and ruthless people! They only say those to save their image!”

“How has Kara Zor-El even accepted to marry a Daxamite?!”

“I’ve heard it was an arrangement. The Royal family had threatened Zor-El and he was forced to marry her daughter to Prince Mon-El!”

“That can’t be right! No one can blackmail a Kryptonian!”

“Maybe they have something over her family! Or maybe Zor-El wanted something from Daxam!”

“That must be it!”

“Ewww. How could she wed with a Daxamite! I’d rather die!”

“I’ve heard Daxamite men treat their wives with cruelty!”

“But Kara Zor-El doesn’t look unhappy. They’re both practically rulers of New Daxam and they seem to love each other!”

“Oh, you think she would tell others anything how awful her life is? No, my mother says she pretends to be in love with him! I bet she even lies about it to Elin and Tyren.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @pasifiction, my dear friend for being the best Beta in this world and supporting me no matter what <3  
> I owe you big time!  
> you can find all the pictures on my tumblr: https://themoonfortress.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts in the comments. I'll be happy to read your perceptions Xx


	3. Crystal Clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm thirteen now  
> And don't know how  
> My friends could be so mean  
> I come home crying  
> And you hold me tight  
> And grab the keys
> 
> And we drive and drive  
> Until we found a town far enough away  
> And we talk and window shop  
> 'Till I forgotten all their names
> 
> I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school  
> But I know I'm laughing  
> On the car ride home with you  
> Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay  
> But I know I had the best day with you today
> 
> The Best Day - Taylor Swift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys :) hope you'll be having a good Monday and a nice week ahead of you. So here is the third chapter. Hope you all like this one as much as I do! I had soooo much fun writing this. Specially towards the end!

* * *

 

Next thing I knew, was running away from my hiding place to get myself far away from those voices. I ran with ragged breaths through the empty hallways to find somewhere else to hide. I vaguely heard another loud signal. They had lied to me. There was two signals for the end of lunch break. They had sent me away so they could freely talk behind my back.

I found a privet study room and went into it thoughtlessly – the history class long forgotten. I sat behind the small white desk and only then noticed how my hands were shaking. The voices replayed in my head over and over with the sound of their sneers and taunting laughs. The fake smile on Mana-Dan’s face as she claimed to be happy to meet me suddenly became clear. How could I had not seen it before? Remembering their ugly words about my parents, I burst into tears. I put my head on my arms and cried as much as I had tears. Was it true? Did my parents married because they were forced to do it? Did they hate each other and pretended to love each other in front of me and Tyren? What if Tyren knew something and he didn’t tell me because he hated me? But _atar_ was not cruel! He was _kind_! It had to be a lie! I knew it had to be all just mean words to drag me down, but I couldn’t help feeling so heart broken and disgraced. I felt so stupid. Tyren had been right all along.

After what seemed at least an hour, I stopped crying and sniffling and contemplated if I should go back to the class. But all I wanted was to go back to my grandparents’ house. I wished I hadn’t accepted to come to the school, and for the first time I hated being on Krypton. I wished I had been home on Daxam.

Since I had somewhat calmed down, I started considering my surroundings. The study room was spotless. The only thing in it was the desk and chair and the monitor in front of me with some controls. I had no idea how to use it, but then I noticed how small the room was. My breath got caught in my throat as I sensed a dread rising in my chest, making me paralyzed. Just like it had happened in the spaceship, the walls seemed to be closing in on me. I felt trapped and all of a sudden, all the air was gone. I could just walk to the door and exit this place, but it was like my body didn’t obey me anymore.

Suddenly a buzzing sound made me jump. The monitor on the wall turned blue and a voice streamed.

“Elin Gand, Please return to the main office.”

I scrambled to my feet, my mouth completely dry, and rushed outside the room. I felt the air in my lungs again and took many deep breaths, before starting to walk down the hallway, hoping to find the main office – the room I had been to when I came in the morning and an instructor had kindly explained my schedule to me. Was I going to be scolded for not attending the history class?

I kept walking around with no luck in finding my way to the main office. No one was in sight to ask them directions and I was starting to panic in that strange, unfamiliar, and huge school. After a while I saw someone approaching. It was the same kind lady who had guided me in the morning.

“Elin Gand, are you alright?”

“Yes. Please, can you help me find the main office?” I asked with a rasped voice. My throat was so dry.

“Of course little one. That’s why I’m here. We were worried when you didn’t show up for history class.”

She replied with a soft voice as she grabbed my hand in hers and walked me in the right direction to the main office.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t feel well enough. I left my bracelet in my bag and got lost.” I exclaimed weakly.

“It’s alright. I called your grandmother, she’s here for you.”

I sighed in relief and didn’t speak anymore. I was exhausted.

When we reached our destination, I saw my grandmother waiting there in a majestic blue gown. It reminded me so much of mother’s dress. I felt a lump in my throat from thinking about mother. I wished she had been there.

“Little one, are you alright?” Grandmother asked after seeing me. I must have looked as bad as I felt.

“Yes, grandma.” I said quietly, fearing the tremble in my voice become evident if I spoke louder.

“Here dear, I collected your belongings from class. See if there’s anything missing.” The kind lady handed me my bag which I received with a bowed head, ashamed for skipping the class.

“Thank you. They’re all here.” I informed her after briefly looking at the content of my bag.

“I hope you enjoyed your day here Elin, all of the teachers were quite pleased with your progress and awareness in the classes.”

I only managed to nod, thinking maybe she was just lying to make me feel better.

“Thank you, I think Elin is a bit tired.” Grandmother gently patted my shoulder.

“Of course.”

We bade her goodbye and left. On the ride back none of us said anything. I went to my room and changed and dropped myself on bed, willing myself to forget everything about the school. I was beyond tired despite having a non-physical day. I wanted to sleep, but before dosing off, grandmother entered the room.

“Little one, are you awake?”

“Yes, grandma.” I sat on the bed.

“Do you need anything?”

I shook my head. “No, thank you.”

Grandmother came to sit next to me on the bed, looking at me keenly. Though her eyes were brown, they had the same soft look my mother’s had.

“You know, you’re as bad as your mother at lying.”

“I am?”

“Yes. And a mother can always tell if her child is keeping things from her.” She brought her hand up and caressed my face, her fingers stopping to point between my eyebrows, making my eyes go crossed.

“You have a crinkle right here, just like your mother has, when she’s troubled and doesn’t want others to know.”

“What’s a crinkle?” I couldn’t understand the Kryptonian word and grandmother repeated the word in Daxamite for me, which was a new word to me all the same.

“So, do you need anything _Elin-nizu_?” She asked again, and this time I knew she wouldn’t take no for an answer.

“I’m thirsty.”

“Did you have lunch at school?”

I nodded. “Yes.”

“Well I haven’t eaten yet, would you like to join me? I bet you must be hungry again.”

I shrugged but joined her anyway and surprisingly enjoyed my second lunch much better than the first one. Afterwards, grandmother suggested that I take a bath which made me not feel that tired and tense anymore. I never imagined my grandmother could read me and help me feel better as well as my mother could. It must have been a power that my mother had inherited from her.

She then came brushing my hair, after drying it, in front of the mirror.

“I miss brushing your mother’s hair like this.” Grandmother tilted her head, her gray long hair pouring down her shoulders. The silver glint on her hair fascinated me. Even though I could see wrinkles on her face, she was beautiful. For the first time I felt really close to her, like I could tell her anything.

“ _Mya_ always says you used to braid her hair.”

Just after saying it, I realized I had mistakenly spoken in Daxamite. Me and Tyren usually always spoke Kryptonese with our grandparents. They understood Daxamite very well, but it was a good exercise for us to improve our Kryptonese.

Grandmother didn’t seem she had even noticed it, she just hummed in agreement and kept brushing my hair with the same care mother did.

“Grandma, do you hate it when I speak in Daxamite?” I asked, avoiding her eyes in the mirror.

She stopped what she was doing.

“Of course not sweetheart. Why would you think so?” She said in Daxamite, even using the same endearment term my parents used for me.

I shrugged, feeling yet uneasy to tell her all the things I had heard at school or even from my fight with Tyren. Grandmother frowned a bit.

“Did someone tell you something at school?”

How she was so clever, I never knew.

“No.” I wasn’t lying though, they didn’t tell me. I had overheard them.

“Then where is this coming from, Elin?” She pushed my shoulders softly, still talking to me fully in Daxamite, making me turn around to face her. I wished I hadn’t asked that stupid question. Now she wouldn’t let me go.

 “Tyren said…” I stopped, completely regretting my first choice of words.

“Your quarrel with him yesterday?”

How was her stare so much alike mother’s? I nodded.

“Did he tell you not to speak Daxamite on Krypton?”

“Not exactly. He said I don’t talk Kryptonian that well and I would humiliated myself at school.” Even now the words brought moisture to my eyes.

Grandmother frowned. “That was such a wrong thing to say. You are still young and learning. Others who consider your lack of fluency a reason to ridicule you, are failing to see that you know one more language compared to them. Tyren is wrong Elin. He was upset and lashed out at you without thinking. He was no better than you when he was your age. In fact you speak better than him when he was eight.”

A weak smile found its way to my lips at hearing her encouraging words.

“He does that a lot lately.”

“Does what sweetheart?”

“Lashing out at me.”

“Elin, Tyren is at an age when he gets upset very easily, acts like a know-it-all and to some point it’s normal for him.”

“But why? I just asked him if I could come along to see those animals and he told me that I’m stupid and think I’m a princess.”

“Yes, that was hardly a reason for him to tell you those awful things, but again he is going to be too edgy sometimes. Maybe he wanted to spend today alone with his uncle Kal and found your presence a sort of obstacle to his wish and pushed you away. I’m sure he didn’t mean those words and regrets saying them to you already.”

“He never apologizes!”

“Not many are good at doing that.”

I sighed. “I miss playing with him.”

“You two will find another hobby to do together soon. Don’t worry sweetheart. You just have to be patient with him. He’ll come around.”

She squeezed my shoulders lightly and I nodded. “Time and space.” I was starting to dislike the term.

“Exactly.” Grandmother smiled at me earnestly. I turned around so she could braid my hair.

When she finished with my hair, she looked at me in silence for a few more seconds with a quirked eyebrow.

“I still see the crinkle.”

I looked down.

“Of course, I understand if you feel more comfortable talking to your parents, sweetheart. I will never force you.”

“I.. I don’t even know if I want to talk about today with anyone.” I muttered under my breath as if talking to myself.

“ _Elin-nizu_ , if anyone has harmed you in any way, today at school, we need to know. It’s not right to keep that to yourself.”

“They didn’t harm me! They…They…” I stammered, suddenly hearing all the voices echoing in my mind again.

Grandmother took my now trembling hands in her own, squeezing in reassurance.

“You can tell me or wait until your parents are back. I only want you to tell someone.”

“NO! They can’t know!” I unexpectedly blurted out in with a pitched voice.

“Why not?” Now she seemed worried.

“Because… Because I don’t want to ask them.” Tears rolled down my cheeks without my consent.

“What did they tell you at school _Elin-nizu_?”

“They didn’t tell me anything! I heard them saying things and I know I shouldn’t have listened to them and it’s bad to do that –“I whimpered.

“Shhh… it’s alright child.” She cuddled me, comforting me.

And I told her what I’d heard, because I badly needed to tell someone. To get this sickening feeling of doubt, off my chest. Ever since hearing those deceitful words, their heavy weight was gnawing me from inside.

“Please grandma, please tell me the truth! Does _mya_ really love _atar_?”

Grandmother sat me on her lap and brushed my tears away gently, looking into my eyes with a tender expression.

“ _Elin-nizu,_ Listen to me. There was an arranged marriage, for some reason you don’t need to know right now, but I swear to Rao that your mother loves your father more than anyone else in this world. Their love is unmeasurable like the number of stars in the cosmos. They married each other with love, not just because of their duties, and your father is one of the best and kindest men I’ve ever known my entire life and he would never ever do or say anything to hurt your mother. Never doubt that. They met each other before the wedding and they fell in love with each other just like Star-Crossed lovers.”

I clung to her words desperately, feeling warmth blooming in my heart at hearing those words. Fresh tears blurred my vision. “They really love each other that much!?”

“They love each other madly!” She exclaimed in a funny exasperated tone.

I chuckled at that. “More than they love me?”

“No little one, their love for you and Tyren is equally infinite. They love you just as much they love each other.”

“I love them so much too. I know I’m angry with Tyren, but I love him too.” I confessed, feeling my heart finally lighten from the turmoil it had been under since yesterday. I snuggled into grandmother’s shoulder, letting calmness wash over me and savored in her warmth. She had a similar scent to mother – the same perfume. It was as if I was back home and safe.

“Elin, those children had no idea what they were talking about. Unfortunately a lot of people on Krypton do not realize how much Daxam has changed and still believe in the incomplete and prejudiced image they have had of your home planet and they convey their askew views to their children, and sadly you saw its result today.

Your parents freed the slaves and made Daxam a better place for you, Tyren and everyone else. They’re still helping to keep things better. So, believe in the things you see yourself, the love you receive from your family and the love you have for them. It will never lie to you. It will give you strength to repel the effects of these unfair words you will undoubtedly hear again in future.”

I listened to her every word, absorbing them, carving them into my consciousness, and knew I would never again, so easily, trust the random, cruel things others would say. I shouldn’t have even doubted my parents in the first place.

I stayed in grandmother’s embrace for a few more minutes.

 

*

 

It was almost nightfall and me and grandmother were still the only ones in the house. Grandfather had been gone to city of Candor with my parents and Tyren wouldn’t be back for another few hours. I had never spent so much time alone with my grandmother, and unlike my assumptions, she wasn’t that intimidating as I used to believe. She left me to play with my toys in the room and I tried to keep busy.

When I yawned a few times after an early supper, grandmother ushered me to go to bed. I wanted to stay awake to see others arrive, but the fatigue won me over and I gladly let grandmother tuck me in.

“Oh, you’re reading Star-Crossed. It’s your mother’s.” She recognized the book on the night stand and smiled fondly.

“Yes, but it’s hard. I don’t understand many of the words.”

“It’s a relatively old book. Old books all have sophisticated words. I’m surprised you have progressed this far.”

I smiled at her complement, feeling even proud a bit.

“Would you like me to read it for you?” She surprised me with her offer.

“Yes!” I accepted without hesitation.

And she read to me with her steady calm voice, only for a few minutes, for I fell asleep pretty quickly.

 

*

 

I was back in that room, trapped and terrified. The door snapped opened and the big man stepped towards me, his face blood stained. He reached his hands forwards to grab me as I heard someone shouting. “I SWEAR TO ALL THE GODS, IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO HER –“

I jolted awake, shaking, disoriented and my ears ringing. I looked around me in the now darkened room to find out who had shouted. It took me a full minute to finally realize where I was and that I had only dreamed of someone shouting. I shoved away my blanket, got out of bed and noticed someone snoring. It was Tyren. He was sprawled on his stomach in his bed with a blanket tangled between his limbs, his head was not even on his pillow and fast asleep. I hadn’t even woken up when he’d came back. I didn’t want to waken him now either. I needed to find mother or father. I wondered if they were back now and ran out of the room as quietly as I could.

Almost all the lights were out and no one was around. I hadn’t checked the clock, but obviously it had to be past midnight. Getting myself close to the room I knew my parents slept in, I let out a relieved breath at seeing their light still on.

As I reached their door, I heard them talking. Their voices were really low, but in the complete silence of the surroundings I could hear them clearly.

“…didn’t take it as well as we were hoping for.” I heard father say with a tired voice. They must have just gotten back from Candor.

“No, but at least they promised they will discuss it again.” Mother responded with a hoarse voice.

Then there was a moment of silence and I thought I shouldn’t just stand there listening to them. It wasn’t right. But then I remembered my trepidations. The nightmare was not on my mind anymore. Instead, I wanted to see how my parents were together when neither me nor Tyren were around. I wanted to see, with my own eyes, how much my parents really loved each other to prove to myself once and for all, how wrong those kids had been. So I sneaked into their room.

The door was situated on a higher ground, with a four short steps leading down into the suite. The first thing you would notice by entering the room, was the tall wide windows showing a magnificent view of Argo city, similar to the view of the room me and Tyren shared.

I saw my parents sat in the middle of a couch, located in a short distance to the left side of the stairs, facing the window. From that short height, I saw them snuggling into each other’s side, with father’s arm curled tightly around mother’s shoulders and mother had her head leaned on father’s shoulder. They couldn’t see me unless they turned their heads up and right. I slowly descended the stairs, trying not to attract any attention and heard father speaking again.

“What else can we do? The surface levels of the mines are depleted. We need to dig deeper and need enhanced machinery. Not to mention no slave works down there anymore. Everyone should be paid fairly.”

“Exactly. The expenses are increasing exponentially with the lack of ores in surface layers. The engineers said they need to remap and scan the underground area again. We can’t just excavate blindly. If we want to stop the costs from rising even more, we need to listen to them. They know something.”

“I just wished the council could find these more convincing.”

“Me too. Even my offer to lend us some Kryptonian technology as a share of the payment, didn’t appease to them!”

“Well, they don’t want to admit how smart you are _miar_.” I saw father tilted his head to put a kiss on mother’s face and mother hummed gleefully in response.

I successfully reached the bottom of steps without letting them see me and walked with in a slouch to get closer to them. They didn’t say anything or move for a long while, still kissing apparently. After waiting a bit more, I thought maybe they had fallen asleep and got myself closer to see more accurately. Mother suddenly spoke up, startling me.

“I’m worried for Elin.”

“Me too.” Father let out a long breath.

“I should’ve been here for her today.”

“How could we’ve known the children here would say things like that?”

“I should have known better, with what happened with Tyren –“

“Tyren is thirteen, he’s more sensitive now and reacts on spot. The other boys are in his age too and hot-headed, so it happens. But children at Elin’s age shouldn’t be even talking such nonsense. We underestimated them.”

“Did you used to get into fights at his age? I thought the Prince was tutored in privet.”

“I was, but there were still enough stupid royalty boys around who dared to piss me off and I would give them a piece of my mind when I lost it. Especially on days when I had a conversation with my parents…”

“ _Zohr…_ ”

I saw from my hiding place, crouched behind the right arm of the couch, seeing mostly father’s backside, mother raised a hand to stroke father’s jaw line softly, before putting a tender kiss on his lips.

When she pulled away, she nodded. “I suppose you’re right. I just wish he could keep his calm more around Elin. She doesn’t understand and now they don’t talk to us and it worries me.”

“She talked to your mother, that’s something.”

“Yeah, that’s something, but I’ll talk to her myself tomorrow. Wish we’d come sooner to at least tuck her in.”

“I have to talk to Tyren too. We should solve this conflict between them. I don’t like them fighting.”

“Me neither. But I’m not sure how we should do this. None of us had a sibling.”

“Siblings are always bound to argue. It’s normal for them, but they shouldn’t stay like this.”

“Kal said he talked with Tyren today.”

“Oh, how thoughtful of him.”

Mother yawned widely as she nodded.

“We should go to bed.” Father remarked as he shifted a bit, pecked mother on her forehead.

“I was planning on reading some book.” Mother exclaimed with a note of disappointed in her voice.

“This late?!”

“Well, we’ve been so busy lately and I’d hopped at least here I could find some time to read.”

“I can read to you.”

Mother’s blue eyes sparkled with such passion as she looked into father’s, that it made my heart rate spike. “Yeah?” She murmured.

Father ran his fingers through mother’s golden locks lovingly. “Yeah.” His voice a few octaves deeper than it was before.

Without warning, mother brought her head up swiftly and crashed her lips firmly on father’s, her eyes screwed shut and her hands winded around his neck and shoulder tightly, pulling him closer to herself.

I started to think maybe I should leave them now. If they stood up to move to bed they could easily see me. I had seen enough anyway. I spun around.

“Maybe we should move this conversation to bed.” I heard father snorted, a bit out of breath.

“Conversation? I thought you were reading a book to me.” Mother said in a playful tone, panting as well.

I was ready to move towards the stairs which suddenly seemed too far away.

“Aren’t you tired?”

“Not if you want to read to me.”

“Then I was thinking I should read you The Book of Pleas...”

 "Don't speak of it!" Mother laughed loudly and father joined her immediately.

I started to crawl away slowly. They seemed distracted, so my chances were high to get away unnoticed.

“Elin!?” Mother gasped and I panicked.

 _Grife!_ I was sure my cheeks were as red as Rao.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading Xx  
> Also I added a new picture to chapter 3 of El mayarah, if you like to see.  
> And you can find all the pictures on my tumblr: https://themoonfortress.tumblr.com/  
> see yall in a few days. Hahahaha


	4. Hide & Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now I know why the all the trees change in the fall  
> I know you were on my side  
> Even when I was wrong  
> And I love you for giving me your eyes  
> Staying back and watching me shine  
> And, I didn't know if you knew  
> So I'm taking this chance to say  
> That I had the best day with you today
> 
> The Best Day - Taylor Swift

 

Scrambling hurriedly to my feet, I decided to run away, instead of turning around and face my parents. But before I could even take one step, father’s strong hands wounded around my waist and I squealed as he rapidly pulled me backwards to the couch and onto his lap.

Squirming under his grip, I scrunched my eyes shut and covered my face with my hands in hopes of saving myself from being chided. Unlike what I expected though, I heard them laughing again and then I found myself flopped on both of them. My head on mother’s lap and rest of me on father’s thighs and the couch. Father’s arm was firm around my waist, preventing me from falling.

“ _Elin-nizu,_ WHAT are you doing here?!” Mother pried my hands away from my face.

I opened one of my eyes first to see her and father looking down at me with amused and surprised smiles and tiredness printed on their features.

“S…Sorry… I…” I stammered, not knowing what I could even say.

“How long were you there, listening?” Mother squinted at me with a raised brow. I chewed on my bottom lip and looked at father. He was still smirking.

“Not long. Just heard you wanted to read a book.” Even I myself felt the crinkle forming between my brows.

Father broke into a fit of laughter and leaned forward to gingerly nibble on my cheek. “You little mouse!”

I giggled as his fingers tickled my sides and put my arms around his neck, keeping him close.

“I missed you _atar_.” I kissed him.

“I missed you too sweetheart.” He kissed his favorite place, the spot under my ear, taking in a deep breath, like he was inhaling my aroma.

“I missed you too _mya_.” I tilted my head to look up at her, still embarrassed.

Father drew back his head, letting mother lean down as well to give me a never ending kiss on the corner of my lips, her long hair falling on both sides of my head like curtains, separating me from the outside world, and engulfing me with her scent for a moment. “And I missed you, my sweet Elin.” She whispered.

She softly caressed my hair and put her elbow under my head like a pillow. I took some of her hair in my hand and laced my fingers through her tresses. An old habit. Her hair was a bit damp, like she had showered earlier.

“Hi.” I whispered to them.

“Hi” they both said back delightfully at the same time.

“Why are you awake sweetheart?” Mother asked a few seconds later.

“I woke up and wanted to know if you were back.”

It was such an awkward angle with them looking down at me, but now that I could see they weren’t angry with me for sneaking into their room and listening to them without permission, I felt relaxed and happy to be this close to them.

“Did you have a nightmare again?” Father asked as he raised one of my hands to kiss my knuckles, like I was a princess.

“I did, but it wasn’t that bad. I just wanted to see you.”

They both just smiled at me quietly, and I knew I better go back to my bed and let them go to sleep as well. But I had to ask them something first.

“Can I ask you something?” I looked at each of them in turn to let them know the question was for both of them.

“Of course sweetheart.” Mother replied as father nodded in agreement, still holding my hand.

“How much do you love each other?” I asked, playing with mother’s hair.

They looked at me puzzled for a few seconds, and then they turned their heads to look into one another’s eyes as if to find the answer there.

“With all my being.” There was no mistake in the immense devotion behind mother’s words. Hushed, but powerful like an enchantment. 

“With everything that I have.” Father claimed in an equally enrapturing tone.

They kept looking hypnotically at each other for a long while, like they had completely forgotten about me and I felt a wide warm smile creeping up my whole face. I’d found my answer. Grandmother was absolutely right. Beyond the shadow of a doubt, mother and father were madly in love.

I stirred to get off the couch and father helped to steady me. It was time to leave them. As I stood up from the couch, I felt mother’s hand gripping mine.

“Do you want to sleep here with us tonight _Elin-nizu_?”

I shook my head. “No, I’m okay _mya_.” After finding the answer I was searching for, nothing could bother me at that moment. Not even that nasty nightmare.

“Then I come to tuck you in.”

I flashed her a grin and nodded gratefully.

“Goodnight _atar_.”

“Sweet dreams my beautiful _meril_.” Father kissed me on the forehead.

 

*

 

The next morning everyone slept in and we had brunch instead of breakfast. We were about to finish our meal when Tyren finally showed up with a messy hair and groggy eyes, in unmatching pajamas, his buttons wrongly done and yawning. I was the first one to notice his approach.

I snorted at his goofy appearance and put a hand on my mouth to stifle a chuckle. When others noticed why I was pushing my hand so hard on my mouth, they started to laugh as well and only then I let myself laugh out loud.

“What?” Tyren looked at us completely baffled.

“Have you looked at yourself in the mirror dear?” Mother told him, still smiling.

Tyren looked at himself, touching his face and hair and went wide eyed. With red cheeks, he ran back to the room and I laughed at him even more.

A few hours later, I was trying to read Star-Crossed in Grandfather’s study room when I saw mother entering. They had no meetings until tomorrow.

“ _Elin-nizu_ , can I speak to you for a moment?”

“Of course _leiu._ ” I answered back in Kryptonese, putting away the book on a table next to me.

She came to sit on the sofa in front of me. “We can talk in Daxamite.”

I nodded, already guessing what this was about.

“So how was the school yesterday?”

I looked away instantly. I wasn’t ready to talk about it with her. Mother leaned forward and grabbed both my hands. “Grandma told me some students have said cruel things to you.”

She already knew, then why would she want to ask me again? “They didn’t tell me _mya_. I hid behind a pillar and listened to them. I’m sorry. I know I keep doing that. Like last night and that time when Tyren was talking to father, but I couldn’t just walk away.”

She brushed softly on the back of my hands with her thumbs as I talked.

“It’s ok sweetheart. I just need to know how you’re doing. You can tell me anything. I wouldn’t judge. I just want to help you. I’m sorry I wasn’t here for you yesterday.”

“It’s ok _mya_. Grandma was here. I liked talking to her. She told me that Tyren wanted to be alone with uncle Kal so he pushed me away like that and she told me that people talk and I shouldn’t believe whatever they say.”

Mother smiled at me kindly.

“Would you tell me what you told her?”

I thought about it. She looked so concerned, her eyes almost begging me to share with her all that had happened to me yesterday. And so I told her everything. This time though, it was much easier because I knew how wrong they were.

At some point mother came to sit next to me and winded her arms around me in show of support. When I finished my story, she kept me close, rubbing my back, even though I didn’t feel half upset as I did the day before.

“I’m so sorry this happened to you _Elin-nizu_. Those kids had no right to talk like that behind your back.”

“Why would they be so mean? Am I different from them? Is that why they said those bad things about you and father?”

“They didn’t really understand what they were saying, only repeating what they had heard here and there. You come from another planet and they wanted to talk, pretending to others that they know everything. No sweetheart, you’re not the different you think you are. It’s just that Krypton and Daxam haven’t been friendly towards each other for hundreds of years and they assume things about one another that are biased and wrong. Even I misjudged your father the first time I met him.

But Elin, in another meaning you ARE different from those kids. You are better, wiser and more sympathetic than them. You wouldn’t say such things if you were in their place, because I know my daughter. And sometimes, being different alarms some people, make them react badly, as if our differences scares them.”

“Why would they be scared of me? I didn’t do anything to them!”

“Of course you didn’t sweetheart. It’s just how some people feel. It’s not your fault.”

I didn’t say anything for a while, contemplating my mother’s words. How very complicated. Why would anyone feel threatened by me?

“But they were right about my Kryptonian not being good. Even Tyren told me. I wish I could speak as well as Tyren does.”

“Oh, Elin you’ll be even better than him sooner than you think! You’re still learning. You’re pushing yourself too hard needlessly.” She held me tighter and kissed my crown and then leaned the side of her face to my head, whispering to me. “Don’t ever say that. Don’t let their words dishearten you. You’re much better than you think you are. My bright beautiful _inah_. Let them say whatever they want, but NEVER EVER let them make you doubt in yourself.”

Her word touched me in ways that I had never experienced, going deeper than even grandmother’s words, untying all the knots and I felt so strong and gratified.

“I love you _mya_.”

“I love you too, my _Elin-nizu_.”

We held each other close like that for a long minute until I finally decided to ask her about her marriage.

“ _Mya_ , did you really marry father because your parents forced you to it?”

She softly pushed me out of her embrace and looked me in the eyes.

“There was an arrangement for our marriage long before even I became aware of it, but me and your father met months before the wedding and got to know each other, and neither of us even knew what our parents had intended for us and I fell in love with your father because of who he is, and I’m pretty sure he would tell you the same if you ask him. In fact he would say, he fell in love with me first!”

I giggled, but then another question popped in my mind.

“Will I have to marry someone you choose for me too?”

“No, sweetheart. NEVER. We would never do this to you.” She shook her head firmly.

“Would you have married father if you didn’t love him?”

She looked through the window to her right for a moment, thinking, before turning her eyes back at me with a sharp look. She took in my hands in hers again, squeezing lightly.

“As hard as it was to think how my life would change despite all my other wishes and plans which I had hoped to achieve here on Krypton, I would have done the same, because the reason behind my marriage was to save Krypton and I would do anything to save my people. There was no doubt in that for me and Rao was kind to me and put me in the path of your father.”

I smiled at her adoringly, never imagining I could be even prouder of my mother.

“Then why others don’t see what you did for Krypton?”

“Almost no one is aware of the true reason behind our marriage.”

“But if you tell them, they wouldn’t say those bad thing. We should tell them!”

“No, sweetheart. It is a sensitive matter and we can’t share it with others. Not yet.”

“Why?”

“Sometimes we need to keep the truth hidden to protect the ones we love.”

My shoulders slumped a bit. I wished I could barge in the school and tell everyone how wrong they had been and make them see what a hero my mother had been all along.

“Will you tell me?” I looked at her.

“Someday sweetheart. Not today, but I promise I’ll tell you when the right time comes.” She reached a hand to tuck a stray strand of my hair, behind my ear.

“Okay. I’ll be waiting for that day.” I nodded appreciatively at her.

We stayed quiet for a few seconds, just smiling at each other.

“So, is that why you were in our room last night and asked us that question? To see if we really love each other?” Mother asked me unexpectedly and I felt my cheeks burning.

“Grandma said I should believe in what I see with my own eyes, instead of what others say.” I mumbled, looking at our joined hands.

She laughed and pecked me on the forehead kindly. “Sweetheart, you didn’t have to do such things to find the answer. You can always ask me or your father anything you wish to know. We would never lie to you.”

“Grandma said I’m bad at lying like you are.”

“What else did she tell you?” Mother looked rather mortified.

“She said I have crinkle just like you when I try to keep things from others.”

 

*

 

In the afternoon we went to visit a historical monument in Argo city which had been renovated recently. An old building surrounded by beautiful fountains and gardens.

The moment we entered its gigantic gates to step inside the building, I strode faster inside, my imagination sparking with numerous fantasies and scenes from Star-Crossed. This place reminded me a bit of The Royal Gardens which we had visited a few times back on Daxam. The gardens had been exclusively for the royal families, until my parents disbanded the monarchy and afterwards the palace and gardens had been open to public and had become a tourist destination. I joyfully recalled playing hide and seek with Tyren the last time we went to The Royal Gardens. I turned around and watched my parents and grandparents walking slower and Tyren walking a bit faster between me and them. They all seemed to be captivated by the place as well.

I quickened my pace, too impatient to wait for them to catch up to me.

“Elin, don’t go too far sweetheart.” I heard father warning me, his voice echoing eerily on the walls.

I stopped, choosing to examine the old worn mosaics under my feet, following the lines and cracks with my steps and gauging them until they came.

In front of us was a huge ballroom, the walls were painted masterfully with brilliant colors, showing people and animals I didn’t recognize, probably depicting Krypton’s history. And the ceiling was so high that I almost fell down backwards as I tried to see the zenith.

“Hey, watch it!” Tyren complained as I accidently collided with him and stumped on his shoe while walking backwards.

“Sorry.” I twisted around and distanced myself from him, half expecting him to say something bitter to me again, but he didn’t seem that repulsive. When he didn’t say anything I turned around to walk to where our parents and grandparents were standing, watching the paintings and discussing them among themselves.

“I’m sorry.” Tyren’s quiet voice made me stop on my track and turn around to see if I’d heard him right.

“What?”

“I’m sorry for… For saying those things to you. For pushing you. I was a jerk.”

I watched him with a dropped jaw.

“ _Grife_! I shouldn’t have used that word in front of you. Sorry.” Tyren added, completely flustered.

“Tyren…” I began only to be cut off by him.

“I’m sorry I mocked your Kryptonese. You’re smart, you’ll be good at it in no time. I.. I can even help you. We can talk Kryptonese at home sometimes to practice. I was angry and I wasn’t thinking. I’m sorry. You don’t act like a good girl for attention. You’re kind and good inside _nessa_ and I love you.”

Not being able to form any coherent answer to assure him that I had forgiven him, I ran to him and enveloped him as much as I could manage with my short height and small arms.

“I love you too _hanon_.”

He was frozen for a moment, like he was shocked by my action, but then he brought his arms up and hugged me back and I felt like finally everything was right in the world again. I pulled back a bit to look up at him

“I forgive you Tyren, and I’m sorry I called you a bully. You didn’t deserve that, you were only defending yourself.”

Tyren looked at me in disbelief for a moment, before his eyes softened and the corners of his mouth pulled up to form a huge grin on his face.

“Don’t worry about it _nessa_ , I forgive you too.”

When we looked around at last, we saw our parents watching us from the other side of the ballroom. They were standing close to each other – mother had an arm looped around father’s bicep, leaning onto him – and both were beaming brightly at us. Then they started walking into another huge corridor and called for us to follow. We walked after them hand in hand.

At the end of that corridor, we entered the gardens and after finishing a tour around the gardens, we were resting a bit near the biggest, most ornate fountain which was surrounded by a circle of smaller fountains in a 20 yard diameter.

I was bored.

“Tyren! Remember that time we played hide and seek in The Royal Gardens!?” I tugged on his sleeve.

“Yeah.” He smirked. “Remember that time I was Valor and climbed the tree?”

“The one you fell from it and almost broke your hand?”

“I didn’t fall, the branch gave away.”

I chortled at his cocky expression. Typical Tyren, always changing the story for his own benefit.

“Can we play hide and seek now!?” I was jumping on the balls of my feet.

“I don’t know if we can.” Tyren shrugged, looking in mother’s direction. “ _Mya_ can we play hide and seek?”

Mother looked hesitant and skeptical.

“PLEASE _mya_?!” I used most pleading look and voice on her.

“Okay, but stay close to the fountains.” She finally caved in and I jumped in excitement. “YES!”

I ran to grab Tyren’s hand to drag him away with me.

“Tyren?” Mother called.

“I know _mya_. We’ll be just near the fountains.” Tyren answered as we went.

We strolled farther from the fountain to find the best place for the base. We chose a small white statue and then, before Tyren even had a chance to speak I started.

“eenie, meenie, minnie, moe…” pointing myself and him with each term and stopping on him. “Your IT!” I shouted triumphantly.

“HEY! You didn’t even say the chant fully!” Tyren protested, but I showed him the tip of my tongue and sprinted away to start my search of a good hiding place.

“Count to 100!” I ordered him.

“20!” Tyren bargained.

“90!”

“40! And NO more!”

“Fine! Just count slowly! And DON’T cheat!”

“I don’t CHEAT! And you stay close Elin. I’m serious. Don’t go beyond the fountains. This place is huge.”

“Okay.”

 I left him alone and heard as the sound of his counting grew fainter by my each fast steps. I found a hiding place behind a well-trimmed bush and waited for him.

He found me easily, and then I played IT for two rounds because he beat me to the base and the third time Tyren offered to be IT again and I happily agreed.

This time on my path to find a better hiding place, I noticed a small cabin with open door. I looked around it and found some vases as tall as me next to its wall and decided to stand between two of them. I waited for Tyren nervously. After what seemed far less than 40, I heard his footsteps.

“I know you’re around here!”

I shuddered with agitation, anticipation tickling my tummy like a swarm of ants.

“Muhahaha! I can smell you!” He had roughened his voice, pretending to be that Garata dragon again. Another game we hadn’t played for a long time. Though it scared the hell out of me, it brought a smile to my face.

“Where are you little Elin? I’m so hungry!”

“How DARE you, you ugly beast!? I will smite thee with my mighty sword!” Suddenly Tyren had changed into his Valor voice. I bit the inside of my cheek and pressed my hands hard on my mouth so he wouldn’t hear me laughing. His footsteps were dangerously coming closer. I started moving out of my hiding place, slowly walking in the opposite direction around the cabin, careful not to make any noises with my feet on the gravel. I heard Tyren continuing his game.

“Valor! Ugh, you meddling hero! Go find another to torment! Leave me with my dinner!”

“I shall burn in seven hells before I let you devour my Elin!”

I reached the door to the hut and Tyren was only a few steps behind. I couldn’t run farther, he would see me. My only option was inside the cabin.

I hurried inside and shut the door soundlessly, listening for him.

“See what you did Valor? My dinner is gone!”

“Oh, sweet Elin! Where are thou?”

Tyren’s voice grew lower and I congratulated myself for being so resourceful. I would wait a bit longer for Tyren to get to a safe distance and then run out to the base. I decided to open the door a little to see if he was really gone, but couldn’t find a handle. Pushing the door and even pulling it didn’t work. It was stuck. I started to fiddle with the door more, even kicking it. Then I thought there should be a window in the cabin and turned around to look for one. How had I not noticed how dark it was inside? There were no windows.

This place was small. Too small and I felt that damn horrifying feeling coming back. My breath hitched in my throat. I wanted to shout, call for Tyren at the top of my lungs, but I couldn’t, like my body was detached from my mind and I couldn’t feel if I was standing or sitting anymore. Everything was too dark.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I'm so grateful for you reading this fic and would love to know your thoughts, criticism and any questions you might have.


	5. Closure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @karas_comets I hope you're feeling better. I miss you reading my fic and your lovely comments. Looking forward to seeing you around soon XOXO

 

* * *

 

I was back in that dimly lightened narrow room, crouching on a thin fabric that apparently was supposed to be a bed. The constant loud noises frightened me and I was covering my ears while crying. The door snapped open and an enormous dark figure came to me. The gash on his face was bleeding profusely, making me whimper. I tried to get away from him, but his strong grip locked around my small arm and dragged me up. He was pulling me harshly towards the door when another silhouette appeared in the doorway and rushed inside. I saw the gun in his hands first and then when he came closer I recognized him. He was my father.

“ _Atar!_ ” I cried frantically, feeling a bit less afraid.

“I’m right here sweetheart. I’m gonna get you out.” Father’s voice made me stop crying.

The hand on my arm went around my shoulder and pressed my back to his front. I felt something cold against my neck, but couldn’t see what it was.

“Put the gun down Mon-El, or you’ll never gonna get back your precious little princess in one piece!” The harsh cold words made me shiver harder.

“ _Atar!_ ” I called him again, wailing. The tears obscured my vision.

“SHUT UP!” He shook me violently and silenced me.

“I SWEAR TO ALL THE GODS IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO HER –“

“I SAID PUT THE FUCKING GUN DOWN!”

“OKAY!”

From behind the veil of tears, I saw father throwing his gun down and raising his hands to show them empty.

“Let her go Jaol! We’ve taken over this whole place. All your men are arrested. You can’t run anymore!”

“YOU SON OF A BITCH TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME! YOU THINK I’M GONNA LET HER GO THAT EASY?”

The cold metal against my neck pressed a little harder and I felt like I couldn’t breathe properly anymore. I saw father’s eyes grow wide with horror and concern. He took a step forward.

“IF YOU COME ANY CLOSER I’LL CUT –“

A whizzing sound echoed in the room and the man who was holding me shouted in agony, followed by a loud clang. The cold hands let me go and I fell forward. My feet felt too week and shaky, so I couldn’t get on my feet quickly to run away and only managed to crawl a bit.

“DON’T KILL HIM!” I heard father ordering someone.

I rolled to see what was happening and saw the bulky man still shouting in pain and anger, holding his hand, bleeding. I saw another person standing outside the door with a helmet on his head, holding a big rifle, aiming it at that man. He was the one who had shot him.

“It’s over Jaol! Stand down!” Father told him, coming closer to me.

Then everything happened too fast. The man my father had called Jaol, reached for something on the ground with a monstrous groan and was coming to me again with a look of madness on his face and his eyes bulged out. I was completely frozen, fear rooting me to the ground, unable to even breathe. But suddenly father jumped in front of me. They clashed and I heard father gasp and stumbled sideways. Then I heard the same whizzing sound again and Joal hit the ground hard and didn’t move this time. I couldn’t take my eyes off him.

“Elin? Are you okay Sweetheart?” Father was crouching over me, pulling me up into a sitting position with terrified eyes. The room instantly filled with a flock of soldiers who blocked my view to the motionless body of Jaol. Father’s hands turned my head away from them and made me look into his eyes again.

“Elin? Are you hurt?” He asked again. His eyes shimmering in the dim light, like they were wet.

I shook my head, not feeling strong enough to talk. His teary eyes and slightly trembling hands were searching my arms and legs to spot any injury despite my silent denial. His fingers lingered on my right knee. I saw the scratch there for the first time. Father sighed painfully, like he was sorry for even that small wound.

Then I saw the wide cut on his forehead bleeding constantly, a tiny stream of his blood trickling down the side of his face. Jaol had hurt him. I reached my hand to touch it. Tears welling in my eyes again.

“ _Atar_ you’re hurt.” I whispered between my sobs.

Father instantly pulled me into his chest and pressed my head to his shoulder. I closed my eyes and finally felt safe and relaxed from being back in his arms. He kissed my head many times.

“I’m fine Sweetheart. This is nothing. You’re safe and that’s all that matters. Let’s go to _mya_ and Tyren. They’ve missed you so much. I missed you so much.” He murmured softly into my ear and held me tighter as he stood up and took me out of that dark hole.

All I wanted that moment was to forget all this. To never ever remember feeling this fear.

The image faded and I opened my eyes to see Tyren’s face, bending over me in the small cabin. It wasn’t that dark anymore.

“Elin? _Nessa_? Are you ok? Why don’t you answer?!” Tyren was shaking my shoulders, his blue orbs wide with worrisome.

“I’m here.” I responded in a hushed voice.

“What happened?” Tyren helped me stand up.

“I… I’m not sure.”

I saw the door was open and felt like I couldn’t stand in this room any second longer and ran outside.

“Elin wait!” Tyren shouted after me, but I didn’t stop.

I ran with only one thing on my mind. Father. I needed to see him. Because this had to be all just a nightmare.

I found father talking with my grandfather by the big fountain. I ran at him, panting. I had to see his face. I was in a strange trance like everything around me was far and blurry except for father. I thought I could hear Tyren shouting after me to stop, following me.

Father turned around after hearing Tyren and saw me running towards himself. He was perplexed, but opened his arms to catch me.

“Elin? What’s wrong sweetheart?”

He kneeled down, gripping my shoulders. I couldn’t answer yet. I didn’t know what was exactly wrong myself.

“Tyren what happened?” Father asked him since I wasn’t speaking.

“I don’t know father. We were playing and she got locked in a cabin. She was sitting in a corner and staring blankly when I found her and then she ran outside, barely telling me anything.” Tyren explained breathlessly in a panicked tone.

“Elin talk to me sweetheart. Elin? What is it? Are you hurt?” Father put his hands firmly on both sides of my head to pull my attention to himself, but I was still searching his forehead. Raising my hands, I quickly brushed away the hair on his forehead.

And I found it. It was only a fading scar now – About two inches. Seeing it, was the final proof I needed to finally realize that all that I had seen was not a dream or a result of my imagination. It was a memory. Memory of something terrible that had happened to me and I had chosen to forget it. Somehow my mind had listened to me and had wiped it away, though not completely. Being locked in that cabin had triggered it, making the most horrible parts to come back.

I burst into tears without even realizing, then cry turned into sob as I remembered father’s injured face and he pulled me into his chest, still clueless as to why I was reacting so.

“Shhh… It’s okay Elin. You’re safe. I’m here.” His words only reminded me more of that memory, still present behind my eyelids vividly. It was as if I still could hear the sounds, smell the stink on Jaol’s hand and see my father’s frightful expression, like it was happening right there and then again.

I lost track of time. I didn’t know how long I cried into his shoulder, clinging to him and refusing to let go when someone tried to pull me away.

“Mon-El? What happened?”

“We don’t know.”

“No, let her be Kara. Let her calm down.”

“ _Elin-nizu,_ what’s wrong baby?

“ _Nessa_ what happened? Did you see something?”

“Did something scare you?”

“I think she’s scared because of getting locked inside that cabin.”

“Maybe we should take her to a med bay.”

“No, let’s just give her time first.”

I discreetly listened to the voices talking, only understanding half of what was being said and slowly the fear withdrew giving its place to tiredness. I stopped crying and stayed in father’s arms unmoving for minutes with my eyes closed.

“Elin?” Father kissed my hair while caressing my head.

Opening my eyes tentatively, I saw mother staring at me and then Tyren came into my field of vision with the same look on his face, their identical eyes shone with concern. I had frightened them. I also noticed that we weren’t in the gardens anymore. We were back inside the building, in another big room with elaborate paintings which we had visited during our tour. Father was sitting on a bench, holding me and mother was sitting beside him.

Pulling slowly away from father I raised my head to look at him again. There was no blood on his face. I eventually felt completely calm again.

“I remember.” I whispered.

“Remember what sweetheart?” Mother asked with a shaken voice. I looked at Tyren. He knew what I was talking about. He’s eyes were narrowed under the realization, and I suspect, the flood of memories he must have recalled.

“I remember that room. I remember a man father called Jaol.”

I felt father stiffen and mother’s eyes turned sad. I turned to look at father and brought my hand up again to touch the scar.

“I remember you were hurt.”

“I’m fine sweetheart. We won’t let anything happen to you ever again.” Father tightened his hold on me in reassurance.

I never doubted his words. “I know you won’t.”

I put my arms around his neck nuzzled into his neck.

“ _Elin-nizu?_ Are you feeling better? ” I felt mother’s hand touching mine. I was sorry for scaring her.

“I’m okay now.” I nodded and pulled out of father’s embrace. I needed to show them I was okay. Father reluctantly let me go and mother was there to pull me in her arms.

“I never wanted you to remember sweetheart. It was better that you didn’t. You forgot about it shortly after it happened and only mentioned the nightmares. We decided to tell you that they were only nightmares, that the truth would hurt you, but now…” Mother tried to explain as if she felt guilty for what had happened.

“It wasn’t your fault _mya_. I know why you didn’t tell me.” I tried to alleviate her worries.

Tyren stepped closer, fidgeting with his hands. I saw a flash of guilt on his face. Why did they feel so guilty for me remembering?

“ _Nessa_ I can’t imagine how you must be feeling. I should’ve found you sooner.”

“I’m fine Tyren. It wasn’t your fault. I just felt so overwhelmed, remembering it all of a sudden, but I’m okay now. In fact -”

 I pushed out of mother’s arms and stood in front of father, his eyes still filled with worry for me. “I’m not afraid anymore. Now I can always remember how my father saved me from the monsters just like Valor! Now I know the nightmare will always end with me being saved. It won’t be a nightmare anymore!” A wide smile pulled the corner of my lips upwards and I saw father beaming back at me.

“I’ll come for you every time.” He exclaimed.

I turned around and walked towards Tyren.

“And my brother is the best _hanon_ in the world, because he will defend my honor and smack the offenders down!”

“YOU KNOW?” Tyren gasped.

“Sorry I overheard…” I inwardly kicked myself for slipping the fact that I had listened to his privet conversation with father.

At last I turned to face mother. She held my hands in hers.

“And I’m so proud of having a mother who’s sacrificed her life to save Krypton, even though no one knows. You did something no other girl would do. You’re Supergirl! And you’re my hero.”

Mother gazed at me intently for a long minute with what seemed like appreciation shining in her eyes, before cradling my face in her soft hands and put her lips on my forehead in a never ending kiss.

“And I couldn’t ask Rao for a braver and more understanding daughter than you, my Elin. YOU are my Supergirl.” She whispered and leaned her forehead to mine, rubbing her nose back and forth to mine.

When we finally pulled away from one another other, I saw my grandparents approaching from a far and only then remembered they had been with us in the gardens. As they reached us I saw grandmother holding a cup in her hand.

“ _Elin-nizu_ , are you alright?”

I gave her my biggest smile. “Yes, grandma. Sorry that I scared you. I’m alright now.”

“What happened?”

“I remembered the room I was trapped in and father came to save me.” I flashed father a toothy grin.

“Oh, little one, that must have been terrifying.” I saw her eyes growing concerned.

“It was, but I feel fine now.”

“Thank Rao. We went to get something for you when you came running to your father like that.”

I looked at the drink in her hand suspiciously. “Is that medicine?”

“No sweetheart, it’s just some tea to calm you.”

Mother guided me to sit on the bench before handing me the cup. It felt warm against my skin and I sipped at it slowly, feeling the liquid warming my insides. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

I noticed grandfather was holding a tray with beverages for others. He handed everyone their drinks and in a matter of seconds, all of us were sitting, drinking in peace and quiet.

After a while – when we all finished our drinks – I felt everyone staring at me again.

“I’m REALLY fine!”

“Well I don’t see a crinkle so I guess you’re telling the truth.” Grandfather remarked, surprising me. Was everyone aware of the crinkle thing? I saw everyone smirking.

“I ALWAYS tell the truth!” I protested.

“Yeah, tell that to the crinkle.” Tyren snickered.

“I don’t have a crinkle!”

“Yes you do!”

“No I don’t!”

“Yes you –“

“Okay, Okay! Can we change the subject?” Mother interrupted our argument, her expression was something between smiling and annoyed. Like she wanted to be mad at us, but was amused at the same time.

“Shall we go home?” Father asked me, rubbing my back.

“But I want to play!”

“Aren’t you tired sweetheart?”

“No.” I was exhausted. There must have been something in that tea that was making me sleepy.

“Elin?” Father raised a brow. I knew he was looking at my crinkle.

“I mean yes, but I was beating Tyren to the base!”

“Fine! I accept the defeat!” Tyren raised his hand in surrender.

I smirked at him, remembering his little game with Valor and the Garata from earlier. “Princess Elin grants you the position of the high knight for standing up to that unholy monster, gallant Valor.”

Tyren grinned at me smugly and faked a bow. I knew he liked it when I tried to recite some parts of the book like he did. I heard everyone chuckling.

“Okay then Princess, shall we go now?” Mother pressed a kiss to my temple.

“Indeed, Supergirl.” I stayed in my character, having too much fun to let it go just yet.

 

*

 

We were packing again, this time to leave Krypton. It had been two days since I’d recalled what had happened to me two years ago.

“Ouch!” Tyren shouted in pain from the other side of room, nursing his left feet as he was bouncing on his right to keep his balance.

“What happened?” I asked him, getting up from my place where I was putting my clean clothes in my duffle bag, to see what had his feet slammed into.

He sat on his bed and massaged his feet, wincing, before reaching down and picking one of the action figures which I had thrown away a few days ago.

“What is this doing here!?”

“Oh… I forgot. Sorry.”

He tossed me the toy which I missed by a foot. After I finished gathering all my belongings, I noticed the other action figure was not there. I couldn’t remember where I’d thrown it away and wandered around the house to find it.

I was half under my parents’ bed, looking for the small toy, when I heard someone walking in the room.

“Elin? What are you doing down there sweetheart?”

It was father.

“Umm… I lost one of my action figures.” I crawled out and got back to my feet. I hadn’t found anything down there.

Father came to put some of his clothes in a suit case which was open on their bed.

“Do you remember where you last played with it?”

I shook my head. I also didn’t want to tell him that I had deliberately thrown it away in a tantrum. He scratched the scruff on his jaw.

“Did you take it outside with you anywhere?”

“No, I last saw it the day we came to Krypton. In the afternoon, when you and _mya_ left for a meeting.”

“Then it’s in the house, don’t worry. Keep looking, you’ll find it.”

He assured me before closing his suit case and locking its lids. When he raised his head, he noticed me still standing and looking at him.

“Is there anything else I can help you with?” he gave me a smile.

“Umm… I wanted to ask…   _Atar,_ can I go back to that school one more time?”

I saw his eyebrows shoot up, like I had surprised him.

“You want to go back there after all that you heard?”

I looked at my shoes for a moment before bringing up my head to answer him.

“Yes, I want to tell them how wrong they are about you. I want to be strong like you and _mya_. I want to stand up to them like Tyren always does in school.”

I held his gaze and felt my cheeks flush with rush of emotions as I confessed to him what I had thought about doing since mother had talked to me. Father sat on the bed to be close to my height and looked at me with amazement. He raised his hands to my face and cradled my cheeks. I saw his eyes soften.

“You already ARE strong Elin. You don’t need to prove that to anyone.”

“But those kids –“

“Sweetheart, you going back there will have no result, except more hurtful words, and I don’t want that for you.” His hands moved to my shoulders, squeezing them lightly.

I felt so desperate and dropped my eyes from father’s kind ones. I loved his stormy blue eyes so much, but at that moment his eyes were looking at me so lovingly, that it was so easy to give in to them, to convince myself that going back to school would hurt me again and I so much wanted to prove to him that I can be brave like Tyren. “Then how can I tell them how wrong they are?”

One of his hand pushed my chin lightly upwards to make me look back into his eyes.

“They will talk no matter what you tell them, but you can show the error in their judgment through your actions. What you do define who you are, not words. Words can be powerful too, but only with acts they can truly become effective.”

I nodded at him, feeling a lot more convinced that going back there would be pointless.

“Then what should I do to show them?”

“Just one thing.”

“What?” I felt my stomach flipping with excitement to know the answer.

“Be yourself.”

“Be myself?” I looked at him, puzzled. “What does that supposed to mean?”

Father removed his hand from my face and pointed at my chest.

“It means to always trust your heart and do what you believe in, not what others want you to.”

 “How would that make others see that their wrong about me?”

“They’ll see it even if they say otherwise. Don’t mind them, it doesn’t worth it. Words are wind”

I tilted my head, looking at him questioningly, trying to decipher his words.

 “Is that a riddle?”

He pinched my nose and laughed at my look of confusion. “No sweetheart, it’s a figure of speech, it means actions speak stronger than words and if people only talk, you don’t even need to answer them. Just ignore them.”

“Then what Tyren did was wrong?”

“Yes. Violence is never the answer, but I don’t deny that some words can really hurt you and ignoring them can be sometimes impossible. Just remember that we are all always there for you and we love you no matter what.”

I jumped to throw my arms around his neck and put my firmest kiss on his cheek.

“I love you too _atar_.”

He laced his fingers through my hair and hugged me back.

“My brave, strong Elin. Never forget that all you need to be, is to be yourself, nothing more.” His gave me a gentle kiss on the corner of my eye.

I took his words to the heart. I decided next time I came to Krypton, I would be speaking Kryptonese so good that no one would notice any fault in it and I would study harder to even surpass their level. I knew he told me I didn’t need to prove anything, but in my mind being myself was wanting to be better at everything and improve myself.

Later that day, the second action figure was finally found under the dining table with the help of Kalex.

 

*

 

We were back to the hangar for the take-off.

When I sat in the same seat in the spaceship, I didn’t feel as excited as the last time. This trip to Krypton had been different. I had learned many things this time, both good and bad. Things that I couldn’t unlearn, but altogether I felt very pleased with this vacation. Although I would miss my grandparents and uncle Kal gravely, I felt more ready to go back to Daxam.

And since then, I haven’t had a single nightmare about that room ever again.

**The End**

* * *

 

 

 

I have an excellent father

His strength is making me stronger

God smiles on my little brother

Inside and out he's better than I am

I grew up in a pretty house

And I've got space to run and hide

And I had the best days with you

 

The Best Day - Taylor Swift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so here was the end of part two. I just have some things to say.
> 
> First of, for those of you who are reading my other fic "The Moon Fortress" , sorry for not updating that fic as regularly as before, I have hit a writing block with it and felt more inclined writing this spin off. Don't worry, I don't plan to abandon it. I'll get back to it soon. 
> 
> Second of, while posting this second part, I noticed that not that many of you were interested in it and I didn't receive that much feedback. I understand it must not have been what you crave for in a Karamel fic. I just had such a wonderful time writing about this family and thought I should share it so you could enjoy it as much as I did. But I can respect that not everyone should like the same things I do. So no hard feelings. But I won't be continuing this spin off anymore, unless there is high demand for it. Also, @KarameHaven hasn't had time to look at this fics, so I don't know if it's such a good idea to keep writing this without her consent. Therefore, I leave it here.
> 
> And last of, thank all of you who supported me through this little adventure. Xx
> 
> Take care and peace yall.
> 
> P.S: All the photos are from Pinterest and I take no credit for any of them. I have merely played with some colors and photoshoped some of them to turn them into what I imagine Tyren and Elin would look like.


End file.
